1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixtures for supporting pipe and conduit, and particularly to a clevis pipe hanger assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe hangers, and specifically clevis pipe hangers, are often used for suspending piping from ceilings. The hangers typically comprise an upper hanger or yoke that is attached with a U-shaped lower hanger that supports the pipe. There is an elongated bolt extending through aligned apertures in the arms of the yoke and the U-shaped lower hanger. During installation, the clevis hanger is slid onto the pipe while the pipe is on the ground. Then, the installer lifts the pipe with the hanger and slides the clevis hanger into position for the support process. The installer secures the pipe and hanger by tightening a nut on the bottom of the bolt.
A problem arises when the installer is trying to raise the pipe and secure the lower hanger to the yoke. Generally the installer must climb a ladder while supporting at least one end of the pipe (a partner usually lifts and supports the other end of the pipe) with the U-shaped lower hanger disposed about the pipe and carrying the elongated bolt and nut. After aligning the apertures in the yoke and lower hanger, the installer must support the pipe on his shoulder while inserting the bolt through the aligned apertures. Quite frequently, during this process the installer will drop the nut, whereupon the installer must descend the ladder carrying the pipe with him, and then start the process over. In addition, the installer often must reach over his head and around the pipe while installing the nut onto the end of the elongated bolt. Again, the nut may be dropped, particularly if there is difficulty in getting the nut started onto the end of the bolt.
The process also poses safety issues, as the installer is trying to balance himself on the ladder, support the pipe, align the apertures in the yoke and the lower hanger, and maintain his grip on the bolt and nut, all at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows a user to hang a pipe hanger from a pipe support without having to arduously fumble with washers and nuts while holding the pipe hanger up to the pipe support. Thus, there is a need for the pipe hanger assembly of the present invention solving the foregoing problems.